Guava Juice
Roi Fabito (born ), better known online as Guava Juice, or simply Guava (formerly Roi Wassabi and aynakoitsroi), is a Filipino-American YouTuber who is known to create challenge videos, DIYs and experiments and is best known as being a member of Wassabi Productions before his departure in 2016. He started gaming around early 2016 and stopped at around late 2016, October. He first joined YouTube in 2006, making random videos and quickly gained popularity only a few years later. Personal Life Roi was born in the Philippines in Pangasinan, Dagupan City, as explained in his Draw My Life video on Guava Juice 2. By the age of two, he moved to Durham, North Carolina as his mother got offered a job in the state. Two years later, he had a little brother named Reymound. School life was difficult for him initially since he didn’t know the English language, though he was enrolled in an English Second Language course and got by easily. Soon came his younger brother, Russell, and younger sister, Ariel. Roi mentioned that when he was a little boy, he was extremely shy and timid which is a huge contrast to what's shown on his YouTube channel today. He loves sports and plays basketball and soccer in his leisure time, as a kid was also a part of his school's basketball team. Before YouTube, he earned an undergraduate degree in film studies and created his first content for YouTube in July of 2006, almost two years before he and Alex started working on their hit channel, Wassabi Productions. Right after High School he went to Durham Tech Community College to study nursing but left and joined North Carolina State University in a Computer Engineering course only to leave again due to his lack of interest. History Roi was highly involved in a channel called Wassabi Productions, where he and Alex Burriss (Alex Wassabi) did various videos whilst playing his persona, Roi Wassabi. Together they did challenges, funny videos, lip syncs, parodies and other different types of videos. His biggest debut on YouTube was on a viral video, "Carly Rae Jepsen CALL ME MAYBE - Rolanda & Richard (Parody)". It was a huge success. Shortly after his departure from Wassabi Productions, he continued making gaming videos for his channel, until he decided that gaming wasn't his style. Then, he did various challenges, experiments, DIYs and other different sorts of videos. He even did bath challenges. There are also some games he played, such as Crocodile Dentist, even doing pranks. Challenges Roi did many challenges, he even does dangerous ones. He usually did bath challenges, which was extremely popular throughout his channel, some hitting over 10 million views. He usually did cannonballs into the baths unless there were living creatures. (puppies, snakes) Sometimes, he even puts in food/drinks. *Extreme Ice Bath Challenge *Orbeez Bath Challenge *Slime Bath Challenge *Jello Bath Challenge *Oobleck Bath Challenge *Extreme 1000+ Bath Bombs Challenge *Gelli Baff Challenge *Ramen *Dry Ice *Diet Coke *Sriracha *Cereal *Fluffy Slime *Cheese ball *Snake *Silly String *Guava Juice *Nutella *Snow *Macaroni and Cheese *Lotion *Skittles *Giant Orbeez *Ooze Slime : etc. Trivia *He has a dog named Oogi. *Roi created his first video when he was 12 years old on Windows Moviemaker. *He loves food, especially Mexican cuisine though he is allergic to shrimps and carrots. *His favorite color is blue. *He joined Escape The Night, a YouTube Series by Joey Graceffa by the Role of The Daredevil. *He won a Streamy in October 2018. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: July 2, 2016. *2 million subscribers: August 23, 2016. *3 million subscribers: October 30, 2016. *4 million subscribers: December 29, 2016. *5 million subscribers: February 18, 2017. *6 million subscribers: May 7, 2017. *7 million subscribers: August 10, 2017. *8 million subscribers: December 10, 2017. *9 million subscribers: March 5, 2018. *10 million subscribers: May 19, 2018. *11 million subscribers: July 29, 2018. *12 million subscribers: October 24, 2018. *13 million subscribers: February 1, 2019. *14 million subscribers: July 15, 2019. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: December 6, 2016. *2 billion views: April 20, 2017. *3 billion views: October 11, 2017. *4 billion views: May 19, 2018. *5 billion views: December 9, 2018. Gallery GuavaJuice.jpg 'This page was created by Tangerineeditor on July 2, 2017. ' Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views